Serum albumin is an abundant plasma protein that that is essential for maintaining oncotic pressure and is useful in regulating the volume of circulating blood. Serum albumin has therapeutic uses and is indicated, for example, to treat hypovolemia and hypoalbuminemia (e.g., hypoalbuminemia associated with inadequate production, excessive catabolism, hemorrhage, excessive renal excretion, redistribution within the body e.g., due to surgery or inflammatory conditions, burns, adult respiratory distress syndrome, nephrosis), and may be used prior to or during cardiopulmonary bypass surgery or to treat hemolytic disease of the newborn. Serum albumin can also be used in association with other agents.